earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Gregory
Aether Shizuka Europa Minos Alina |affiliation = Wizard Saints, Spade's Tavern |base of operation = Alpha Alaska |homeworld = Earth |born = |died = |status = Deceased |identity = Mythical/Secret |citizenship = Unknown |marital status = Married |occupation = Alchemist Wizard Saint Dimensional Traveller Shinobi Tavern Owner |education = |species = Demigod |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 70kg |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |unusual features = |Kekkei Genkai = Ice Release 20px|link=Sharingan Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan |Kekkei Tota = Dust Release |Kekkei Mora = |nature = 20px|link=Water Release Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Earth Release Lightning Release Ice Release |technique = |origin = Son of Aether and Ritsu |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = |creator = AtlantisUchiha |first = Gregory: The Underground }} Gregory (/ɡrɛɡəri/ GREH-gor-ree) was the demigod son of Ritsu and the Primordial God Aether. He was the third reincarnation of Hero, and was referred to by Death as the Forgotten Hero, due to the fact despite his heroic exploits in saving the cosmos for many times, he seemed to be forgotten for the most part. Only a few truly knows what he has done to safeguard their existence. Powers & Abilities Powers Demigod Physiology: Gregory is virtually an all-powerful demigod who gained divinity after he'd proceeding to transcend his own demigod limitations. He's the demigod son Aethher, the Greek Primordial God who embodies the light, air, Æther, and atmosphere on a metaphysical level. Being his son, Gregory inherited some of his powers such as Sacred Light Manipulation and Aether Manipulation. Over the years, his physical characteristics would increase exceptionally, becoming one of the physically strongest demigods. His muscles and bone structure would harden to near-indestrucible levels to give him immense levels of endurance. Not only he rarely tires out, he'd capable of enduring intense stress and pain and possess the indomitable will to endure even the stress of Hell. His also able to runner faster then most human athletes, and perform acrobatic performances that would shames any other. His reflex and agility to superhuman levels, almost sub-sonic. Over time, his capablities as a demigod became to grow, allowing him to achieve and unlock dorment divine abilities most demigods can not seem to achieve. Able to manipulate divine forces and energy, Gregory is able to manipulate these energies to form, as he puts it "fale divine constructs". These "divine constructs" would be similar to the real constructs forged by the Divines, but at a lesser extent. He's however, imcapable of replicating any construct created by the gods for obvious reasons. Advanced Arcane Knowledge & Wisdom: Even before obtainig the Eye of Odin, Gregory is a competent magic-user, known in the Fairy Tail Streamverse as one of the most knowledgeable of wizards. Over time going to other realities, his arcane knowledge increased, having knowledge on various of magics and magecraft. Eventually, he'd become be the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, basically, the library holding over 100,000 archives of forbidden grimoires magic textbooks. After gaining the Eye of Odin, his knowledge and wisdom became near-infinite. Transcendent Mage Physiology: With the Eye of Odin in his possession, Gregory is a fearsome god-like magical user, having near-infinite arcane knowledge and wisdom of Norse mythology and beyond. He's capable of releasing and using various magical substances such as magoi and etherano to cast spells and perform incantations. He's also capable of molding physical and spiritual energy to form chakra; a special energy derived from Earth-303, allowing him to perform techniques and cast spells out of the mainstream reality of Earth-8000. Ghoul Physiology: Gregory is the child of the ghoul Ritsu, and thus also possess the physiology of a ghoul. Wrath Embodiment Hero Embodiment: Gregory is the demigod incarnation of Hero, the heroic persona of immense bravery and will to being the agent of justice and the protector of somone or something. However, anyone can become the embodiment of heroism, which is a ideal that differs across many cultures, and one how views what a hero really is. What Gregory represents in terms of heroism is the action that is justice against those that wishes to destroy harmony between goodness and evill to bring basically an Apocalypse. Aether Manipulation: Being the son of the Primordial Aether, Gregory is able to manipulate æther. He's capable of manipulating the quintessence, a cosmic substance that fills witin the cosmos. He can use the substances to form constructs and weaponry, along with the power that also derives from it. Supernatural Combat: Abilities Former Powers & Abilities Meta Regeneration: Gregory was able to heal from anything completely, even if there is absolutely nothing remaining of his body. His injuries shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of seconds. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. All forms of cellular injuries and disease infection will be healed at metaphysical levels, rewritten all damage to a mere dream, even if said injuries appeared before the regeneration powers are obtained, such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. Because his cells and telomere lengths will not shorten in any way, Gregory will not age and all forms of sustenance intake required is utterly removed. He's immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. The regeneration will extend to Gregory's mental, emotional, spiritual and temporal existence as much as their physical state, rendering all damage to the mind, soul and timeline to be restored to its perfect working state, and blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Gregory may even reappear at a different spatial position upon regeneration, evading any potential jamming into the body. Weaknesses *'Highest-Ranking Divine Constructs': Only the Spear of Destiny and the Spear of Justice are one of few only divine constructs that truly kill him, penetrating his divine regenerative capabilities not even death can take. *Gregory be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. *Gregory could be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Paraphernalia Equipment *Flintlock Pistol *Golden Fleece: The Golden Fleece is a power magical relic that was protected by the Seven Headed Serpent, Colchian. It grants life to the dead, and also brings eternal life if one wears it. *Book of Indra: Gregory uses the Book of Indra to use the vast magics and spells over the forces of thunder and lightning, with his signature lightning spell being Vajra. *Book of Omega: Gregory uses this Grimoire to gain access to the fabric of time, and uses the vast spells to manipulate Time, and even use Time against others. *Book of Eibon: The most common Grimoire he uses other then the Book of Indra, and uses the vast knowledge of the Omniverse. The book also have powerful destruction magics that is seen to be among the most powerful. *Book of Iod *Necronomicon *Bombinomicon *Key of Solomon *Lesser Key of Solomon *Magical Treatise of Solomon *Aztec Calendar Stone *Book of Abramelin *Books of Moses *Galdrabók *Book of Saint Cyprian *Book of Pope Honorius *Book of Pope Leo *Liber Officium Spirituum *Livre des Esperitz *Petit Albert Personality Trivia/Notes *Gregory only knows of the 'Red Goddess, but does truly know what it means. Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Meta Regeneration Category:Characters Category:Wizard Saint